Battle Between Two Minds
by anjeriiia
Summary: Recent deaths of wealthy entrepreneurs forced Sakura and Kakashi to go on an undercover mission to investigate, posing as citizens who are never born into the life of shinobi. Luxurious food, clothing, and dinner parties are frequent occurrences.


**A/N: **I have little confidence when it comes to writing about this two [KakaSaku] because there are so much aspiring KakaSaku writers out there. Any additional feedback would be really helpful. It's also unbeta'd, so any mistakes here are mine and mine alone. I hope this preview can be of a quality story. I have many ideas for this, and even though it starts out slow, it will hopefully turn into something good. Help and suggestions are always welcomed!

**Battle Between Two Minds**

TEASER

[Prologue]

Sakura panted heavily as she ran through the corridor of the Hokage's building, unintentionally pushing at poor non-suspecting folks who were probably wondering what the hell was going on. She had been summoned earlier by the Hokage, but due to some unexpected complications at the hospital concerning injured academy students and their fear of needles, Sakura was, for the first time in her entire life, late. Tsunade would probably have her head, especially since the Haruno was usually always punctual; however today, Sakura forgotten about the time in order to make the kids adhere to her demands and let her do what she was there to do.

After all, it was time to give younger students their physicals and much needed shots before they graduate into ninja-hood. As much as Sakura loves kids, she couldn't deal with the ones who screams and wail at the mention of a mere needle when they would face blades, points and weapons for the majority of their lives. That's what being born into this life does, and those were the things a shinobi would face on a daily basis. But then again…they were still just kids. She was a child once, and even though she was the most intelligent student in her old team, useless was the best word she could think of to describe herself at that particular stage of her life. However, that was the past. She's much stronger and much wiser now.

Breaking away quickly from her thoughts, Sakura muttered a soft curse as she spun around a corner and sprinted directly towards Tsunade's office. She was late as hell, and she knew how much her shishou hated it whenever people were late to her summons. She sure doesn't want to face the wrath of her busty teacher as well, for Tsunade can be one crazy hellion when she is worked up and angry.

Sakura busted the door open, and before Tsunade had a chance to open her mouth to welcome her favorite student, Sakura hastily apologized by clapping her hands together and bowing in a remorsefulmanner.

"I'M SORRY I'M LATE SHISHOU AND I SWEAR THAT IT WILL NEVER EVER HAPPEN AGAIN! I WILL DO ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING IN ORDER TO PREVENT-"

"Whoa whoa Sakura," Tsunade said, and raised a hand to signify her former student to stop with all her nonsense. "Relax. I was just finishing up with the details of your next mission with Kakashi."

"Kakashi sensei?" She repeated questioningly, and she raised her head slowly and saw a pair of feet standing before Tsunade's desk. Her eyes roamed the long, lean, and heavily clothed body only to meet the familiar mirthful crinkle of her former sensei's visible eye.

"Yo," he greeted nonchalantly with the raise of a gloved hand. "I haven't seen you around."

Just as she opened her mouth to greet him back, Tsunade cleared her throat distractingly and began to speak. "I've realized that you would probably be late this afternoon since the physical examinations starts today, and those kids has to receive those shots before they can proceed to become genins. I certainly wouldn't want any of those kids to catch any strange disease during their first mission."

"Yes, shishou," Sakura acknowledged. "I asked Ino to take over while I'm gone."

"Very well. As I was telling Kakashi, we were requested by Mr. Matsumoto of MATSU corporation from Himawari no kuni for our assistance. There has been recent killings of wealthy tycoons from all over the country. Yamada of Yamada Corporation was just murdered a month ago, and Kentaki of KENT GOODS Company was killed shortly thereafter. Just a week ago, Nakajo of SENWELL Corporation was reported to be missing and quite possibly killed. Three of the wealthiest corporate presidents of the most successful businesses were eliminated. It seems to me that someone wants to dominate these businesses and and gain unlimited political power."

"And?" Sakura uttered expectantly.

"Well, Mr. Matsumoto, the head president of MATSU Corporation has requested for our assistance. He fears that he may the the next target, which is seemingly so since he tends to be one of the country's most wealthiest entrepreneurs as well."

Kakashi sighed and glanced at his former student. He was already a bit tired from having to hear Tsunade explain the whole situation earlier. In fact, he memorized it word for word, and he could have easily explained to Sakura; however, that would consider effort from his part, and the lazy nin didn't feel like explaining today.

Which was why he took opportunity to observe the young, pink headed woman rather than listen to the hokage reexplain the whole situation in regards to the recent deaths. Both the hokage and student seemed oblivious to his advances though.

It has been far too long since he had last seen her. Sakura's busy schedule at the hospital has kept her out of reach from old friends and whenever she does has free time, she uses the opportunity to catch up on her sleep. He noticed at her hair passed the ugly stage and was now a bit longer than it used to be. He also took note of the fact that she had lost some weight since they last met. The bags underneath her eyes seem to look more tired, although it failed to make her any less pretty.

Pretty? He slapped himself mentally at the thought, but in actuality, there is no harm in thinking that a student is pretty. She has grown up and being the healthy male he is, he couldn't help noticing that Sakura has changed in a way that would make men like him notice. Again, he mentally curse at the thought, and he decided right then and there to keep their relationship professional, not there there was a relation in the first place. His mind was brought back onto earth when Tsunade mentioned his name.

"Oh, yes. Kakashi. As I was saying, I am beginning to think perhaps one of the entrepreneurs are hiring shinobi to do the dirty deeds; however in a town where shinobis are scarce, there is no telling who it may be. It can even be Matsumoto's men themselves."

Tsunade's auburn eyes shot at Sakura's emerald gaze and locked her in place.

"Matsumoto fears for his life, therefore, he will temporarily step down from his position and hide in Konoha where he would be protected by by Konoha's officials. While he is down here, Kakashi will temporarily take over as head and president of Matsumoto Corporation. And you, Sakura, will pose as Kakashi's so called "secretary." You will accompany Kakashi to dinner parties, banquets, lunch meetings and such to find the whereabouts of the man who hired those shinobi, as well as well as prevent the occurrences from happening all over again. I trust that high leveled Jounins such as you two should be able conceal your chakra without breaking a sweat? For this mission, you must act as if you were not born into the life of a shinobi, but into the life of a normal citizen. Once the enemy knows that you're shinobi, your mission will become a million times harder than it already is. The only weapon you have is your head and your ability to manipulate and deceive."

"Wait, you mean there will be no weapons! But that is suicide," Sakura blurted, admonished.

"Of course," Kakashi answered cooly. "Weapons are a great advantage when used in combat, I agree. But there are times like this when the only weapon you have is up here." The Hatake motion a finger to his forehead. "The ability to deceive your enemy through manipulation. When the said skill is mastered, there won't be a need for weapons and more killing. This mission is dangerous, but I believe you're capable of doing such. After all, you were my most intelligent student."

Sakura didn't know whether to feel encouraged or pressured at such a comment from her former sensei. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew that Kakashi paid the least attention to her when she, Naruto, and Sasuke were in their four man cell. And to bring up such a topic and call her "most intelligent" makes her a bit angry, but because she couldn't really understand why she get so upset, she bit back a rhetorical comment and reluctantly agreed to Kakashi's and Tsunade's proposal.

"I can," Sakura said quietly.

"In fact, you may be able to do it better than I can, since you are a woman."

Sakura's expression froze with a puzzled expression and threw a sharp glance his way.

"What?"

"You're right, Kakashi. Using your body by any means of manipulation is the best technique to use on men especially," Tsunade agreed. "You should take advantage of your womanly charms, Sakura. With your petite form and young features, I'm sure you will be able to get the information you need from any man."

Sakura was quick to protest however, and her eyes darken as she stubbornly held her ground.

"But without weapons, I will surely be put in a situation I don't want to be in! And if I must conceal my chakra, I won't be able to fight them off." She inwardly shuddered at the thought of being raped by hairy and greedy old geezers. Of course, being a kunoichi would force her to be in that kind of predicament sometime in the future anyway, but she would never admit to both Tsunade and Kakashi the strong sense of fear at the thought of being pursued like a prey by hungry predator-like males.

"That's where I come in," Kakashi said. "It is my to protect you." And he had really meant it despite the fact that his tone sounds a bit playful.

But where did Sakura even have a choice in the matter? Whether she wanted to or not, she was hand selected by Tsunade because she had faith in her abilities to be in this mission. Declining now would jeopardize her chance of getting another mission with a good pay in the future.

"Fine," Sakura finally drawled out the admission. "I'll do it."

"Excellent," Tsunade chimed pridefully. "In a city where shinobi is scarce, I'm sure that even with a reputation such as yours, you will not be found out immediately. I trust that it should give you enough time to find the information you needed in order to carry out the task. Before I end this meeting, I'd like also to say that Matsumoto has provided suits and tuxes for Kakashi and dresses and women's clothing for Sakura. Wearing the clothes you're wearing right now will surely give your identity away. "

And just as if Shizune knew that her cue, she walked into the room with a neatly wrapped package and a luxurious designer-clothes worthy bag in her arms.

"You've requested for me to bring these items, Tsunade sama?"

Tsunade beamed with recognition. "Yes, Shizune. They belong to Sakura and Kakashi. Consider them your mission uniforms," Tsunade said, exchanging glances with both Sakura and Kakashi.

The brunette handed the masculine looking package to Kakashi while the highly decorated, good quality paper bag was passed to Sakura. The Haruno stared with a puzzled expression and tried to sneak a peek into its contents, but Tsunade's booming voice snapped her back into attention.

"You have one hour to get ready, and when you're done, there is a car waiting before the gates of Konoha."

"Car?" Sakura raised a curious brow.

Really? A car? She's only ridden in one a few times, but usually, ninjas prefer to travel by foot. It would be different, and as much as she hated to admit it, it would also be much more pleasant. She could sleep on the way to their destination. In that case…

"Who will the driver be?" Sakura asked curiously. Tsunade smirked.

"You didn't know? Kakashi has a legal driver's license."

That statement directed her attention towards the masked man. He could see all of the questions running through the expressions on her face.

"I cannot be a qualified ninja if I cannot do something as simple as driving…although I would rather prefer to walk myself," Kakashi answered smugly. "I trust that you'd be keeping me awake on the road? Sitting for a long period of time and seeing nothing but trees would most likely put me to sleep. I haven't driven for years, after all."

-To be continued…


End file.
